Talk:Whitley Schnee/@comment-141.134.109.210-20170115211636/@comment-25936766-20170115215801
@OP: 1-''"Perfect nemesis for Weiss".....eh, nah. Can't see it yet. ---- 2-Weiss and Winter can summon the enemies they defeated that pushed them forward, that made them grow, develop. In Weiss's case, the Knight whose defeat allowed her to get to Beacon, and the Boarbatusk that almost kicked her ass. If Whitley never fought ''anything and won, he wouldn't be able to summon anything even if he knew how. He doesn't strike me as a fighter of any sort. ---- 3-When he underestimated what Hunters can do, I feel he didn't truly believe it. I just look at his eyes in that scene and get that impression. ---- 4-Cinder took down a kingdom...technically. Whoever thinks bringing her deeds up is a good argument isn't thinking much. She got the panic growing to attract the Grimm, and got the army within Vale, the Atlesian Military, to not only stop protecting the citizens, but actually attack them. What Cinder herself did was set it in motion. ---- 5-A single adult Beowulf took quite a number of AKs, and even Ironwood had a difficult time to kill it. The only Grimm that require numbers to kill even a few guards are babies, the weaklings. Even average Grimm can prove quite a challenge to SDC guards, which are those very AKs. ---- 6-Meh. A Hunter can easily kill strong Grimm alone or in small numbers. A red shirt army needs high numbers to stand a chance against Grimm of similar strength. And both can still have a hard time against the truly strong ones such as the Dragon (both dragons). And "bigger guns" doesn't always help. Consider Ep3 of V4. The ship had a big cannon that packed a punch. Yet Ao Kuang there swiftly avoided all the blasts. What's the point of having a mighty gun if your shots never hit? And besides, a Hunter has 500% higher chances of living long enough to actually land a shot with said big gun. ---- 7-And why must it be "trained commandos", and not Hunters with the same level of training as actual trained commandos? Everything a normal person can do, a Hunter also can. And training and expertise is independent of either. If you can train someone to be a great scout, you can train a Hunter to be one as well, and the Hunter will be always superior because on top of that training, they have Aura and many other perks. Basically, it's like arguing in Halo "why use Spartans and not normal Marines"? Even if there was a badass Marine, Spartans are just superior in everything physically, and are just as (generally much more) trained than Marines. So Spartans do everything Marines can do, but better. The only real difference is numbers, but when 1 Hunter can defeat dozens of normal mooks, it barely changes anything. ---- 8-Why would the SDC start developing any of that stuff, when the Atlesian Military already does it for them? Hell, why would Ironwood allow the SDC to have their own army and weapns and etc.? It makes 0 sense for it to happen. And no, it's not a cool idea. ---- 9-''"This boy is in the best position so far to really pose a serious threat to Huntsmen and Huntresses existence in general."? Hell no, he isn't. He has potential, but making him some sort of anti-Hunter conqueror would be freaking stupid. Besides, you're heavily jumping the gun. "Hunters are not that great" does '''not' equal or even imply "Fuck Aura, fuck Hunters, fuck the kingdoms, fuck everyone".